Wario Land 3
Wario Land 3 is a video game released for the Game Boy Color in 2000. In this game, Mario's archrival Wario must free a mysterious figure who is trapped inside a music box. Gameplay The gameplay in Wario Land 3 is very similar to that of its predecessor, Wario Land II. Wario is indestructible, and must take advantage of his enemies' attacks to physically change and access new areas. If Wario eats a piece of food from an enemy, he bulks up to twice his size, giving him the ability to break strong blocks, and gives him extra protection against attacks. While Wario will always be affected by his enemies, he must also find new powers and abilities in order to progress through the game. The world of the music box is divided into four different areas, East, West, North, and South, each containing a number of individual stages. Each stage contains four treasures, each locked in a colored treasure chest that can only be opened with the corresponding key. The colors of the chests are, in the approximate order that they are intended to be opened, Grey, Red, Green, and Blue. This order is not fixed, although the game provides hints as to the next stage to travel to and the next treasure to obtain. Often, when a treasure chest in one stage cannot be reached, Wario must backtrack to retrieve a new item to make it accessible. Finding new treasures usually grants Wario a new ability or opens the path to a new stage. Whenever Wario obtains a new treasure, he is transported back to the music box overworld. Time has passed while he was in the stage, and it is now either day or night relative to the time of day when Wario entered the stage. Some stages change depending on the time of day; certain enemies may be replaced or different paths may open up. Wario cannot control time initially, but gains this ability when he finds a certain treasure. Coins can be found in each stage, and are used primarily to play the golfing minigame described below. Wario can carry a maximum of 999 coins. In addition, eight Music Coins are hidden in each level for Wario to find. If all eight are found in each of the twenty-five stages, an extra fourth golf hole will be available for play. In some stages, Wario will have to play a golfing minigame in order to progress. He must knock the enemy into the cup without going over par for that hole, while avoiding hazards such as water, bunkers, and rough grass. Upon completion of the game, this golf minigame is available to be played at any time from the overworld map. Plot One day, Wario's plane stalls and crashes while he is flying over the woods. Uninjured, he spends the rest of his afternoon wandering amongst the trees and underbrush until he stumbles upon a mysterious cave. Inside the cave, he discovers a magical music box and is suddenly sucked into it. There, a mysterious figure informs Wario that he had once ruled the world inside the music box, until an evil being sealed away his magical powers in five music boxes. In exchange for freeing it, the being promises to send Wario back to his own world and let him keep any treasure he finds. Enticed by the thought of returning to his own world with a cache of treasure, Wario departs on his quest - in search of the music boxes and the many treasures of this mysterious land. After collecting all the music boxes Wario returns to the temple inhabited by the mysterious being. Once there, the music boxes play a medley together, and in doing so free the being - who, it emerges, is Rudy the Clown. It transpires that Rudy is in fact the villain and had been imprisoned, although not before turning the music box's inhabitants into monsters. Upon defeating Rudy Wario is met by the inhabitants of the music box, now restored to their former selves. Thanking Wario, they transport him back to his normal world, along with the treasure that he has collected. The Hidden Figure's Secret When Wario successfully collects all five music boxes, he will present them to the Hidden Figure. After listening to the music played by the boxes, the temple starts to shake and rocks will fall from the ceiling. The Hidden Figure will then to be revealed as the true evil that's been the danger to the inhabitants of the music box. He looks like a clown with pickled green skin on his face and trumpets for ears and hands that hovers around to grab Wario and that will be game over. To defeat him, Wario must knock either of his airborne hands on the ground by ground pounding them and pick it up before it has a chance to float away and throw it at the Hidden Figure's face. Continue doing that until he is down. Development This game kept the basic mechanics of Wario Land II while adding a free-roaming map, night/day cycles that affect the levels, and Wario gaining abilities as the game progresses. At the start of the game Wario actually has fewer moves than in Wario Land II, but by the end of the game he has more (including turbo-charged barge-attack and ground-pound moves). More emphasis is placed on exploration of the gameworld in this game, with certain treasures changing aspects of the main map and opening new areas, and the need to collect coloured keys within the levels themselves. All in all, Wario Land 3 is a more complex affair than Wario Land II. Graphics and sprite animation were also enhanced, with Wario and his foes gaining noticeably more fluid and natural movement, as well as the colour palette, to fully exploit the Game Boy Color's capabilities. Arguably, it was one of the best-looking games for the system. Reception References External links * Category:Wario games Category:Game Boy Color games Category:2000 computer and video games